


Crystal Hearts

by Jagwarakit



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagwarakit/pseuds/Jagwarakit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's said that fire melts ice.  But there are times when the ice melts to little to late and there are always consequences to be suffered.  Sequel to Crystal Tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> No, I don't own it.
> 
> Notes:  
> Sequel to Crystal Tears.

The night could only be called pitch black as heavy black clouds blocked out all heavenly light.  The storm had raged non stop since yesterday when he had awoken to a corpse.  The windows rattled loudly as the wind whipped by that it was a miracle that they hadn't yet shattered while the lightning flashed across the sky in jagged lines and the thunder roared overhead.  
  
Candle light flickered in the small breeze that came through the cracks in the window sill making the shadows dance and writhe and reflecting the light off blood red eyes; eyes as red as the blood that stained their owner's hands.  
  
Albel watched as the flame flicked back and forth, glinting off the shards of glass on the floor he'd yet to dispose of.  All he truly knew at that moment was that his bed was cold without his lover by his side.  He knew now that he should have told him that he was more than just someone to bed.  That he actually meant something to him.  He hadn't, though, and now he was paying for his silence, for his fear of feeling anything but hate and the thrill of battle.  
  
His finger twitched and closed around one of the bigger pieces of glass, the light glinting cruelly off the jagged edges.  It would be so easy.  Just two deep cuts and the hollow emptiness Fayt left behind would go away.  So easy to do.  Did he have that kind of strength, though?  Could he drag that piece of glass across his own skin and spill his own blood with such a purpose in mind?  
  
The sharp sting of pain barely registered in his already numb mind as his blood began to stain the sheets beneath him.  The glass cut again then yet again.  Each spike of pain barely registering.  A sound was heard, but it was far away and he really didn't care.  
  
His vision was just starting to become fuzzy when a hand covered his wrist, holding a piece of cloth to stop any more blood from escaping him.  He blinked and raised his eyes to meet hard russet eyes that dared him to put up a fight.  Pale hands worked quickly to wrap his wrist and clean away any lingering blood before going to the door to call for another.  
  
“Why?” was the gruffly asked question.  
  
“Because I'll be damned if I let you get away with not suffering the consequences of what you did to Fayt,” was the harsh answer.  
  
And it was with that, that Nel left a silent and numb Albel to be watched by an equally silent Cliff who's harsh blue eyes bored relentlessly into his soul.  And outside the storm still raged and the windows still rattled.  
  
 **\--End--**


End file.
